


[Podfic] Transaction Approved by credoimprobus

by fire_juggler



Series: The Scenic Route continuity [3]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> So maybe Kenzi thinks the feeding shouldn't be restricted to times when Bo is dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Transaction Approved by credoimprobus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transaction Approved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480191) by [credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus). 



> Many thanks to credoimprobus for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/transaction_approved.mp3)

## Length:

00:07:20 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/transaction_approved-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 7.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/transaction_approved-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
